Love chains
by Rosaline-Dark-Alcore
Summary: Heat x Clara,She had a fobia from storms,She hated people calling her 'hot',She was childish and innocent,She loved games and She loved water,She hated Fire and She admired winter.He had a fobia from being lonely,He hated people calling him "cute",He was childish ad over-spoiled,He hated games and hated water,He adored Fire and Detested winter.How did they get along?lets find out


hello minna-san!sugar is back back back nya~

for being so closed-up these days

sugar's stories were horribal too,gooomen T^T

but sugar is going ot make it up for you!

Here is another Clara x Heat fic!

it is a special gift to Ala2-Kordy and Layan Kordy-Chan!

hope you like i~T

...

"ook..who is next?"

"Umm...Shigeto!"

"Urgh i said count me out of this silly game,Who invent it anyway?!"Heat said in disgust

"M-Me"

"awwwwww"The boys said in a you-were-busted voice

"Gomen,if you dont like it,Atsuishi -kun"The blue haired diamond dust girl said while toying with her front hair-lock with the yellow hairclippers on it.

"A-A-A-AH i-it is not that"Heat rubbed his head not finding any words to say,They boys grinned and some of them snickerd

"Neh then Atsuishi,Why dont you play it?"Nagumo -A.K.A:Tulip-chan said with his natrual -annoying-grin

"Argh Fine...Mind telling me the rules again,Kurakake?"Heat asked as he looked at the blue head

"Umnh not at all"The blue head shock her head and walked to the white board in the middle of the table,After the aliea project was ruined,Everypne came to be friends normal right?now we are talking about three years after it,Where everyone is playing a game that Clara invented for them so they will get to learn the kanji letters in a fun and intresting way

"First one of the players choose a paper from the box and write down the kanji name of the person on the table,and the chosen player should tell us what do they fell about that person,by drawing one of the drawing beneath their name,the drawnigs along with their meaning are:

x *looks away*

xx:i would prefear we dont talk to each other that much

xxx:i cant take it writting this name with my hands!

† - No opinion yet.

✓ - We've only just met.

✓✓ - You're pretty nice.

✓✓✓ - We're friends now, aren't we?

✓✓✓✓ - Don't worry, I've got your back!

- I'll never abandon you.

ღ - I-I kinda like you...a lot...

ღღღღღ - The feelings I have for you...I can't express them with words...

"Owh..."Heat said as he looked at the paper box

"Choose a..paper from there?"They others nodded

"o..OK?"Heat said As he toke the paper,His eyes winded at the name,He dropped the pen on the floor in shock

"N-N-Nani?!"Ulvidah asked in surprise

"...N...Nothing..."Heat was about to pick up the pen but Clara bended down and held the pen with her left hand making their both hands to touch ,They both blushed a little as they looked at each other,What interuppted their kawai romantic lovely docey moments was the baka arrogance fire-head Nepper whisteling and #=! $%#^ Nagumo's clap

"OK,Romeo and Julliete's done you two"Both teens blushed and lookes away from each other

"Aurusai you two"Heat ordered as he toke the pen from Clara's hand

"Arigatou"He said with a smile as he got up and looked at the board

"SO?!what name did you got?!"Rean asked hopefuly wishing that it was her name,That broom's head witch!

"Clara Kurakake"Heat said with a smile as he draw the kanji letters of her name like he knew them by heart

"WHAT?!"They all asked

"Now,Now i am soooooooo willing to know the answer!"Hiroto said with his signature smile

"S-so?"Rean asked with a bit dissapoint voice

"You will see"Heat's hand moved to the bottom of the board,As the pen touched the board,Clara held his hand stopping him from writting any more

"I dont want to know"She smiled while closing her eyes at him

"A-Ah"Heat looked at her hand holding his,She quickly toke it back and sat on her seat again

"Lets continue with another player shall we?"She asked with a natrual smile

"A-Ah...Sure"They all said shocked,surprised,no comment!o.-

...

"Kurakake?"Heat asked as he passed Clara's room,He found the door a bit opened,And no sign of Clara in the room,There was a hard storm outside,He was a bit worried

"Kurakake?!"He asked again as he got in the room looking around ,As he heared another thunder voice ,He recognized a voice coming from the closet too,A weak voice,More like someone walked to the closet with a confused curios look

"Kura...kake?"He opened the door of the closet,Clara,In her light blue night dress ,With her hair that eached her elbows now let down,She was the cutest now,How she gripped her legs near her chest wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them as her head lied in her fists with her eyes puring tears on her white skin (A/N:The most kawai discription i could think of for her so dont laugh!)

"K-Kurakake"Heat said as he touched her arm

"D-Dont worry about me,I-It is alright,I am used to it already"She said between sobs

"N-Nani?...Staying like this all by yourself,Are you scared of thunder?"She only nodded her head a little,Yet she was still crying from fear

"K-K-Kurakake...Why didnt you tell anyone?We could've helped you instead of staying like this all alone in your closet"He said

"It is ok..I am always here by my own in storms...I am Ok with it"She said Not moving at all,Heat's eyes winded,That must be related to her parent's death,His eyes softened again and he held her wrist

"Come"He pulled he putted her in his lap hugging her tight to his chest

"It is ok...I am here..."He said as his bangs covered his eyes,He toke off the headphones on his ears and he putted them in her ear so she can forget about the thunder,He rested his back to the bed's edge and he kept looking down at her,While she kept crying for a bit and then she stopped listening to the music in her ear

The room was silent,All what was there to listen was her soft sob's voice,Soon enough she was asleep in his arms,He didnt want to move and wake her up,So they spend the night like toke out a small paper from his pocket as he whispered

"you idiot..."

Paper:

Kurakake Clara ღღღღღ


End file.
